A mechani-electrical switch device being more downsacalable than a semiconductor device such as MOSFET produces no leak current in principle and has a small ON-resistance, and thereby application to various memories and logic circuits allows a low power consumption integrated circuit to be realized.
JP-A 2006-318670 (Kokai) discloses a switch device which can be driven at a low voltage and operated at a high speed. This switch device includes a first electrode, a movable part repeating contact/non-contact to the first electrode and made of carbon material such as carbon nanotube or the like, a second electrode connected to the movable part, a floating gate electrode connected to the movable part via an insulating layer, and a gate electrode controlling the movable part by an electrostatic force.
There is room for improvement for stabilizing more the operation of this switch device. This, for example, gives characteristics of non-volatility and volatility, and further expands application field.